


Memorial Tour 2018: side Nakada Hiroki x Menjo Kentaro

by kyokosato11



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta., ツキステ。 | Tsukista
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Tomotsune Yuuki|Shimotsuki Shun, Mentioned Washio Shuuto|Haduki You, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosato11/pseuds/kyokosato11
Summary: Nakada Hiroki looked at the audience in front of him, at how their smile made him smile. At how the fans changed their light stick color to green, his character's color, when it was his time to sing. It was the best feelings as a stage actor.And when he couldn't suppress his heart, he finally cried.





	Memorial Tour 2018: side Nakada Hiroki x Menjo Kentaro

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning.**  
>     
>  **Real Person RP. Containing spoiler for those who have not watched the Tsukista Memorial tour 2018, Tsukista TV, and several backstage DVD. With plenty dramatization.**

_Tokyo._

The buzzing city that didn't know how to sleep. Day and night people crowding every street, bringing their feet to work place or simply spending their time. There were endless entertainment in that city. Cafe, bar, mall, game center, club, cinema, and theater. Nothing that you couldn't find. And the said city was the next place the tour was going to be held. The Tsukiuta Live Stage: Memorial Tour 2018. Or in short, Tsukista Memorial Tour.

Nothing seemed out of ordinary. The tour had ended successful since the first day they performed in Tokyo YomiuriLand. It was one of the Theater in Tokyo that showed anime live stage and musical performance. The seats were always sold out, the audience were nothing but full of kind people, the staff were amazing, and all of them couldn't be happier than this.

Nakada Hiroki, the one playing Haru, was more enthusiast than everyone. And yet he was also the one who felt the most emotional. He, alongside with Yuuki Tomotsune, Tani Yoshiki, and Sasa Tsubasa, were going to graduate from this stage after this tour ended. Four of them had their own reason which mostly because of their other works were collided with Tsukista practice schedules. In Tsukista they needed to remember dancing steps, acting script, and also sometimes Tsukiuta stage forced them to learn how to use sword beautifully on stage. It was hard and its taking a toll on their body even though all of them enjoyed the results.

Hiroki looked at the audience in front of him, at how their smile made him smile. At how the fans changed their light stick color to green, his character's color, when it was his time to sing. It was the best feelings as a stage actor. And when he couldn't suppress his heart, he finally crying while telling the audience thanks for giving him a chance to stand in that stage. It was several days ago in Roppongi, the first place that the tour was held. He didn't need to make the audience worried over him. Because they still didn't know that he and several of them were going to graduate sooner than what they expected.

He knew that nothing would last forever. That this job wouldn't last long. Two years with five different stages stories. He had stood here long enough that he finally need to choose. To leave or to stay. Another stage was already waiting for him. Before he grew more attached to this stage, before their fans grew more fanatic to him and ruined his private life by wanting to know more about him, he chose to leave. He didn't want it, but he had to.

Though that wasn't the only reason he had to leave.

It was the last. The last time he had to act as Haru Yayoi who was a kind hearted man that liked to tease his best friend, Hajime Mutsuki that acted by Menjo Kentarou, just to be hit or getting an iron claw on his face. He sighed. Remembering that it was the last time he had to partner with him, and the rest of Six Gravity members. His other family. All of them were amazing people and the chemistry that they had couldn't be compared to his other works. It was unusual for him, for them, to feel this kind of chemistry like a family. Wanting to know each other more despite never knowing them before. And he was glad that he could spend his time with them for the past two years. He wanted to give his best thus he could make this a good memory for him and for everyone.

Today's performance had came to an end. And it was the time to part with the audience. The Six Gravity and Procellarum stood on the stage to thanks their fans for coming to watch them. The Tsukiuta senior group, consisting Hajime, Haru, Shun, and Kai, were the one who had to bid them good bye today.

When they were done. It was the time that Six Gravity leader, Hajime, and Procellarum leader, Shun, to said their last thanks and bow. But Menjo suddenly fumbling upon his words, forgetting about what he should say as Hajime. Yuuki who played as Shun noticed this first rubbed his back and hug him, calming him to regain his composure. He was really touchy when he acted as Shun. 

And when Menjou hold Yuuki's hand back, the fans were estatic. Screaming even. Some of them were shipping Hajime and Shun after all. Both leaders had their unique charisma and sometimes strange relationship. In the story, Shun was head over heels for Hajime and even joined as an official fans of him. And Hajime even though he didn't like being disturbed by Shun, he never really mind his antics and let him be. Making fujoshi fawning over the two.

Nakada knew that this was a normal reaction. That Menjo and Yuuki just played as their parts. As an actor they had to learn what the fans wanted to see. No matter how homophobic you were, or how you disliked the characters because they had the exact opposite personality from you. This was their line of works and they had to accept it, being profesional.

_'But, as I thought. I don't like it one bit'_

You Haduki, who always commented on everything Shun did, finally shouted at him and Hajime. "YOU TWO! Don't get lovey dovey on the stage!!"

"Eh~~ it's okay, it's okay." Shun pouted while looking at You. He even added his act by leaning over Hajime's shoulder and laid his head on it.

"Maybe it's because my energy had been taken by the audience that my voice won't come out," Hajime stated. Smiling to the audience while defending himself.

That was right. Sometimes Menjo was taken aback by his surrounding and fumbling. Not as much as Doi Kazumi who acted as Kai, though. He was on different level that it made everyone laughed.

Looking at Menjo and Yuuki making Hiroki's heart turned ugly. He then played along as Haru, using his character as an alibi while also firing up the stage. "But I wish sometimes Hajime would come to me instead. I won't mind." 

Shuuto who acted as You rolled his eyes back. Giving a comment to Haru, "Also you, don't get jealous!"

All of them laughed at his retort. Hiroki was glad that he had Shuuto to cover up his jealousy. He didn't know if the later had found out about his true feelings or not. Most of them counted it as a fan service after all. Hiroki could see several girls giggling over what they had done. But it meant nothing for the other members.

They left the stage after bidding their goodbye to the audience. Smile plastered on their face. Each of them saying 'Otsukare-sama' to celebrate their successful performance. Hugging to one another while giving a pat on their back. No one was hurt when they acted and danced on the stage. It was totally a perfect stage.

Yes, everything was perfect. Except for his feelings.

Nakada was not going to admit that he was jealous. Everytime they had to perform he needed to remind himself that this was only an acting. That he was only getting dragged by Haru's feeling to Hajime. And that the fact that Hajime was belong to no one in the actual story because the story's genre was shoujo. Not a shounen ai nor Yaoi. The additional flirting of the boys or bromance here and there were only to liven up the main story.

But he was failing to keep his feeling in check. He was already failing when he met Menjo Kentarou at the first cast meeting. The younger man was scary at first, no, it was his looks that scared most of Six Gravity live stage members. And yet after several meetings and conversation he knew that the man was actually funny and kind. Without knowing, they suddenly became close. Closer than the other members. Menjo even called him by his first name without adding suffix -san or -kun, making Hiroki surprised. He was younger by three years than Hiroki. And Menjou always strictly calling everyone with suffix -san, it was really hard for him to say -kun, moreover by their first name. But the man didn't even remember the time he called Hiroki by his family's name. It was always Hiroki, Hiroki and Hiroki.

Both of them always showed up at Procellarum performance. Not like the Procellarum members who like to watch their stage with everyone, Menjo and Hiroki always watching the stage together without inviting the other Six Gravity members. It was always both of them. Sticking like a pair of shoes. And Procellarum member had used to seeing the two together visiting them.

Hiroki even made an anniversary for his and Menjo first meeting and celebrated it with him in a secluded cafe. He was purposely recording the moment. And when he thought it was the right time, he made Menjo hold the camera and suddenly left. Leaving the other dumbfounded, not knowing what to do with the recording. 

Hiroki left to ask the waitress to help him with hiding the cake and lit up the candle. When he was asked by the waitress for who, he was embarrassed at first but end up telling her who it was for. Getting such a look from her when she knew that it was for another men. It seemed like she was a fujoshi and agreed with his wish with such enthusiasm. Making him glad and also worried if this was really good for his future works. No one knew that the girl could shut her mouth close or blabber to another person when she knew that he was actually an actor.

Menjo looked surprised at that time. Half shocked and half flustered. Didn't know what the cake was for. He thought that Hiroki was gone because he went to the toilet, not to give him this.

"Is it for my birthday?" He even doubted his own birthday when he saw the cake and told Hiroki. The later just laughed and replied to him that he certainly knew that Menjo's birthday was not today.

Menjo was taken aback by that statement. It wasn't rare for partner at works to know his birthday. But the way Hiroki said it was making his heart thump. As if he was really taking a note when it was his birthday and to make sure that he was going to celebrate it with him.

When Menjo didn't understand the cake meaning, Hiroki told him that it was to celebrate that their first meeting in Tsukiuta. The later didn't believe that it was only a year had passed. It always felt that they had been together longer than that. Hiroki smiled hearing that, feeling the same. Menjo said his thanks to Hiroki, a little bit awkward and yet he couldn't hide his happiness.

Little did Menjo knew that at that time Hiroki already figured out that he was falling deeper and deeper toward the man in front of him. And he himself was going to fall with this man.

At that time Hiroki never knew that the recording was eventually going to be showed to the net. Going to be sold. Their popularity had rising so fast. And the fans wanted something more intimate. The production series finally made a television program where the Six Gravity and Procellarum members told their own stories that related to the Tsukiuta. It was a rare chance for them to show up without wearing wigs and without acting as their characters. 

The section was divided into three, senior group, middle group, and junior group. Menjo (Hajime) and Hiroki (Haru) in senior group, Jounin (Aoi) and Taiki (Arata) in middle group, Lui (Koi) and Ryu (Kakeru) in junior group. The first episode was started with the junior group first, and then the second episode was airing the middle group, the senior group being the last one.

All of them except Menjo and Hiroki were showing a video of what they were doing when they were alone or when they had time for themselves. But somehow it was different when it was time for senior group. The production insisting that they would use the meeting anniversary video. They said that that video was the thing that really sell. 

Both of them didn't know that it will turned like this. It was true that they didn't keep it as a secret to everyone. It was a 'normal' celebration after all. No touching, no kissing, just a pure bromance or so what they called. And when Menjo and Hiroki had to comment to that video while being recorded, they turned awkward. Menjo who was usually slapped him when he was talking nonsense, suddenly turned mute and lessened his touching habbit. Hiroki played along, limiting himself from talking to much, afraid that he would talk about something that didn't need to be talked in front of camera.

Since that time Menjo finally realized his feelings. But it was to late to come back. Their fans suddenly shipping them after watching that program. Wanting more content about the two, and waiting for every gestures that framed each moment of the two in the backstage DVD. They sold more than they thought it would be. And at the same time, it was making things more complicated for Menjo and Hiroki.

Knowing that the later was frightened by this current situation, Hiroki finally react. He tried to take as many work as possible. Distancing himself from Menjo. But he failed. Their fans would not stop shipping them and the act was having the opposite impact. Making Menjo turned to rage. They fought. 

The other members knew exactly that the closest pair of Six Gravity had fought. They could feel the pressure emanating from them when they need to rehearse theur scene. Both of them barely talking to each other except when it was necessary. The scene where both of them need to act together was repeated for several times. None of them were concentrating enough that it made the director questioning the awkwardness between the two.

And when it was finally the time to perform the 5th stage of TsukiSta, Rabbit Kingdom. Menjo was relieved that he didn't have much screentime with Hiroki. Just a little bit of waltzing and holding hands. It wouldn't compare to the many skinship that he had to do with Yuuki. Making Hiroki furious, but he let him be.

Their relationship was a downside when they were still an actor. Especially actor who worked together in a series. Slowly but surely it was going to be a scoop.And just like that, their relationship was going nowhere. Even if both of them trying to run away from the subject, they couldn't do it. 

Eventually the gap between them slowly killing their hearts. Yuuki couldn't sit still while looking at the two. He tried to put some senses into Hiroki's head and getting angry at him. Being one of the eldest made him realized how dumb these two might be. He was a straightforward man. If Menjo and Hiroki hated each other then just said so, if they liked each other then just confessed. They didn't need to make it harder than it already was. And eventhough Yuuki didn't want them to regret it later just because they never told each other the truth, the decision was up to them.

❀ ❀ U( ˃ᆺ˂ )U ❀ ❀ 

The members were having a party with the staff. Eating at a restaurant before they needed to come back to their hotel. They were prohibited to drink alcohol though to keep their voice stable when they performed. It was the last day they had to perform in Tokyo before going abroad. They would leave Japan, and went to Taiwan for several days.

The staff divided their room by two person each. And of course they stick to the same rule every single time they stayed over. Again it was divided into senior group, middle group, and junior group. Which meant Menjo Kentaro and Nakada Hiroki, who acted as the senior, were placed in the same room. It was easier for them to bond the relationship between the characters that way. But now that they were already close, the staff didn't need to divide the room this way. Not that both of them were complaining. And very much glad that they had time to be together.

All of them finally went to their own rooms. Couldn't wait to rest. It was exhausting to perform two to three hours on stage. Not to mention the preparation they had to do before they stood on stage. Especially the time the took to change costumes and put make up. They just wanted to sleep it away.

But, Menjo had something particular in mind

When he and Hiroki reached their room. Menjo turned his step and hugged the older man. He buried his face into Hiroki's chest while his hand clutching into Hiroki's side.

Surprised at his lover action, Hiroki immediately asked him. Worried that Menjo was having a headache because of his exhaustion. "...Men? Doushita? Do you feel ill? I think I brought medicine in my bag."

Menjo sighed in his arm. He was actually dissatisfied at Hiroki's reaction and yet grateful because the other man being cautious with his condition. But he didn't feel sick at all. Watching how Menjo sighed, Hiroki wondered if he was giving him the false reaction.

"Ah!" Hiroki sounded like he finally got what Menjo was thinking. He continued. "Don't tell me... It's finally come the time when you take the initiative."

The younger closed that mouth with his grip, the Iron claw technic that he learned for Hajime character was very useful in this situation. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm just being emotionally unstable. Not fulfilling your wish."

"Sure, sure. It hurts, hurts. Spare me." Menjo then let go of his grip. He still stood in front of Hiroki with scowling face.

Hiroki looked at the younger and ponder. Yhere was only one thing that he had in mind."Do you feel bad about it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is it because I'm going to leave? Or is it because you absentmindedly touching Yuuki back then?" Hiroki explained. Menjo was really sensitive about these things. As much as he liked to spent their time together, they couldn't see each other for weeks when Hiroki finally left. Menjo was torn apart by that. And about Yuuki, the younger actually knew that Yuuki was also going to graduate from this stage and even though they were close Menjo didn't dare to touch him because merely he was way older than him, his senior. Thus, when he hugged Yuuki back he didn't think about anything but only giving the audience a fanservice. Though he felt a little bit guilty to Hiroki for doing that.

Menjo didn't answer Hiroki's question. Merely standing there and letting his grip off to move his hand on Hiroki's chest. Hiroki let him be. Only two years that they had spent together but he felt like he knew this person more than he knew himself. And when Hiroki wanted to ruffle the younger hair. Menjo suddenly looked up and kissed him on the lips, then hide his face again on the later chest. Leaving Hiroki dumbfounded.

Several seconds had passed. And when Menjo didn't receive any answer from Hiroki, he became flustered. He was feeling awkward. How come Hiroki didn't give any response when he finally dare himself to kiss the blonde man.

Menjo wanted to turn his back. Forgetting what he had done and went to sleep. He was tired and he did not want to be entangle himself in this situation for longer. His feelings messing up his mind.

He took a step back. Turning his heels. When suddenly Hiroki grabbed his shoulder and pushed him toward the wall beside them, pulling his face upward to see the same red cheeks and then lost himself when Hiroki kissed him hard. Taking his breath away. He could feel the pressure that Hiroki gave to his chin that making him opened his mouth, letting their tongues clashed.

They didn't let go of each other. Hands touching everywhere they could reach. Chest thumping with their fast heartbeats. It was the first time that Hiroki lost his composure and let himself become the beast. Both of them mostly to awkward to each other. Didn't dare to show their affection in this way. But the craving finally let them loose.

Menjo was the one who pushed Hiroki. He needed to breath. He didn't know how to breath properly while kissing the man. He never kissed like this and he believed that Hiroki had more experience than himself. He looked like a Casanova after all. Handsome, tall, fashionable, and warm. And yet Hiroki was stuck here with him. The exact opposite of him. Menjo started to think that something was wrong with that pretty head of Hiroki.

After catching his breath, both of them gazed at each other. Hiroki rubbed his hand on the younger cheeks. His face was clearly saying that he was the one whose wrong. That he was the one who pulled Menjo into this. He held his tears and said, "Men, I'm- sorry..."

"Why? Why apologise now?" Menjo was confused. He didn't know why Hiroki needed to apologise to him. Was he really trying to apologise because he fell for him? Did he want to leave him for real right now?

"If only I never tried to hit on you..." Hiroki said, much to himself.

"Are you saying that you regret this now?! Do you want to end what you started? This fast?" Menjo couldn't stop his mouth from talking about the negative things that had been crawling in his mind. He left Hiroki's side to open the door. He didn't want to be in the same room with this man. He couldn't stand it. He was worrying that he would said something that made him sad. Before he could grab the knob Hiroki hugged him from his back, stopping the younger. "No! No, Ken. Listen. I'd never regret it. It's not like what you think. I just didn't like it, to be apart from you. It's going to be lonely. We've been through this for long and yet I ruined it by taking more jobs than I should have. Running from you. And now I have to be responsible for the works that I've taken. Please forgive me.

"...We never know about the future for sure. Don't talk as if you're the one who force me into this. I'm also the one who willingly accept you. This is what we're willing to risk. About your new works, please give your best. Sooner or later, we'll part from this stage after all. We just didn't know that it will come this soon." Menjo replied to him.

"But..."

Menjo turned. Looking at Hiroki. He frowned, "If you ever say sorry again I'll hit you."

"Make sure to meet me"

"I will. You don't need to remind me, I'll come on your door. Or... you can come to mine."

"That sounds like you're seducing me right now, young man. But we can do it if you want" Hiroki teased him, implying another meaning, and giving a peck to that lips.

Menjo was flustered. Hiroki who looked at how he was feeling embarrassed chuckled. His laugh making Menjo smiled. The tension between them had gone and they came back to how they usually were.

"But, really... I can't see you perform again. It's not like I can't, but it's going to be weird to see another man playing as Haru alongside with you. I couldn't stand it. Even if I want to say that that role is mine, the truth is that place is open for everybody." Hiroki sighed, remembering the bitter truth.

"Don't get jealous!" Menjo shouted to Hiroki, trying to imitate Haduki You when they were on the stage today. 

"Well, no one can stop Haru for being jealous. We both are totally alike." Hiroki told him, hugging Menjo again.

"Kentaro..."

"Hm?"

"As much as I want to see Gaku act well as Haru. Please, don't fall for him. You can only and only fall for me." Hiroki said it while giving a kiss to the younger neck. Once. Not hard enough to give him a hickey. They were still inn the middle of the tour after all.

Menjo snorted, "What a selfish request. You sounded like Shun just now."

"Eh~~ Am I? But honestly I always imagine Haru's the one who is pining over Hajime all this time. He's craving for you. He always give you attention, and yet you never notice." Hiroki talked as if Menjo was Hajime right now. Well, he was the one who acted as him though.

"Hajime noticed it. Just so you know. But he was being himself. The closer he is to someone, the more he doesn't want to make Haru realise. Well, He's silently watching over Haru without confessing his feelings. Remember the one from 'Tri School Revolution' stage?"

Hiroki pulled himself from Menjo. He tried to remember their lines at that time while walking toward the sofa. He sat on it, followed by Menjo. "The part when they jealous over each other? Haru is jealous because Hajime never talk to him about his part time job as bartender, and-"

"Hajime jealous because Haru never told him about his life in student council. Yeah, that part."

"And what about that?" Hiroki could't grasp what Menjo wanted to talk about.

"It's kind of similar with what happens between us."

"Is that so?"

Menjo tried to explain. "They've been together for long right? And yet they're keeping secrets from each other. Not really hiding it so that one another won't find it. But it's because of they're actually thinking about each other so much that without realizing they grow a gap between them and hurt each other."

Hiroki nodded. "If you put it that way, Hajime must have been feeling lonely because Haru left him to attend student council. And then taking a part time job on a whim. He has no friends after all." Even though it wasn't his part, he felt sad when he realized it. Getting an agreement from Menjo. 

Menjo glanced at him, feeling that the path that they took was the best for them. Even if they couldn't stay together for long, it was fine for him. And he hope Hiroki was also fine with it. He recited his line, "No matter what, the fact that we're together right now is the one that I want to believe. Isn't that right, Haru?"

Hiroki face's soften when Menjo said that. He could feel the love from the younger man. He smiled. Coming closer to him and bringing their nose together. He tenderly looking at those eyes that had captured him.

"Of course, Hajime."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to title this.
> 
> It's basically the whole love stories of the two. One of my hard real person OTP. So hard that I'd get hard from imagining them sucking each other faces.  
> ( * 3 *)// \\\\( A w A )
> 
> For me, they already married to each other in Nagoya. Here is the link for their video : [Deragaya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpiGf-G88DA) And here : [Uragaya](https://youtu.be/FI1FJfjQ0B0)
> 
> Also I think someone posted the full video on Tumblr. Pls search it if you want to know. And kindly support by buying the DVD.
> 
> Kudos and comments always accepted.


End file.
